Your angelic wings
by Oustiti
Summary: Yami Bakura's thoughts on his hikari Ryou. Dark content and mentions of violence but no character death or anything . Written for a Light&Dark challenge. Two shot; next chapter will be Ryou's view on Bakura. Can imply Tendershipping if you want it to, though not intended. Rated T for safety. Please R&R, this one is actually good enough.


**Your angelic wings**

I am the darkness...

Every breath I take brings token to it, everything I do will spread it. Creeping upon the unsuspecting victims. They can feel its cold breath upon the back of their necks, my breath.  
I chuckle as I spread it. For more than three thousand years have I been spreading the wonderful shadows, casting despair and fear on every heart that might cross my path as my chuckle has slowly evolved into a whole hearted laughter. A laugh of bitter sweet insanity that even brings nightmares to the demons of this world.

I am the shadows that creeps upon you and robs you from your everything. I am the King of Thieves. I laugh as I rob it all. Your hopes, your dreams, your sanity, your last breath, as I lick the fatal droplets of crimson liquid of life from my knife.

I am all this and more...

The world works on equivalence. Though life often seems unfair, everything is balanced. Every dark has a light, every light has a dark.  
But shadows are the true rulers of this world. Even the lighted hearts have a shadow hidden inside them, as the darkness has hidden light.  
Light is easily broken, shattered as a piece of glass crashing into a million pieces. Darkness is like mist, it is not solid, it is everywhere, it cannot be broken.

I have a light. A little light I stole. As soon as I lay my eyes upon him I knew he was to be mine.  
All mine to raid and shatter. Oh how I love my light. How I love to see the fear in his eyes, feel the sorrow in his heart, the desperation in his soul as I taste his delicious scarlet blood.  
My innocent, gullible, naïf stupid little light. My ignorant, weak shell, my breakable little vessel.  
How I love to hear his screams bring shivers up my spine, cutting me through the bone. The beautiful voice being twisted to a unnatural shriek of agony and terror as I laugh while slowly, bit by bit spilling his life.

My beloved little angel how you suffer. Though never by my hands. I only do you good. I protect you of the bullies who haunt you, I shield you from that corrupted pharaoh. I watch over you, I keep you company, I am the voice to mock you out of your self-pity, the one that listens to you when you need someone, even if you don't realise it.

I am always here, watching you, listening to your every breath, feeling your every heart beat.  
You think so ill of me my precious light. Why can you not see that to get the pearl out of an oyster you have to break it and kill it first? Why can you not see that to force the angel to unfold its wings you have to destroy it first? To unveil your true light, to see your soft feathery light wings of purity, to see your silver angelic tears.

I am still waiting my light.  
I like the games you play. Hiding your angel wings from me, forcing me to look for them. I love these games of screams and blood. You keep surprising me, each time again until you finally collapse and surrender to my shadows to conceive you.

Why are you crying my little light? Do you not want to play with your dark anymore? Are you tired of me yet? Do you care so little for me while you mean so much to me?

You cannot ignore me little light, I shall not go away, I am everywhere. I shall rob you, I shall take you, I shall claim you time and time again. My greed is endless. You are mine little angel of light. We belong together. I am not just a demon, I am an angel as well, an angel of death, The Angel of Death. The King of Thieves that steals life and its treasures.

You are my price possession, one of my best thefts. One of my most precious gems.

Now are you still playing my little Ryou? Why will you not show me your angel wings? Have I not tormented you enough to proof I am worthy of beholding them? Have I not proofed that I am an angel as well? Your opposite, your balance.  
I have showed you my crimson shadow wings of hatred and greed now show me yours.

You make me so sad my little hikari, so sad and furious, never showing me your wings, keeping it's purity and innocence all to yourself. I must be rubbing off on you my light, taking my greedy manners.

It matters not my little light. I can play this game forever and ever.

I laugh again as you once more scream. Your blood tastes so sweet, so addictive to my darkness.

My rotten heart knows no love, only love for blood and agony.  
Yet you my little light makes my insides squirm...

I love everything about you my little light...  
Your warm chocolate eyes that I melt with your beautiful silver tears...  
Your white soul that futilely hides from me in the darkness...  
Your scarlet blood that drips down my tainted hands...  
Your angelic voice I tore with pure screams...

I love you...  
Till the last drop...  
Forever mine...

* * *

Authors note:  
This chapter is completely Yami Bakura point of view (it's hard to mistake on that really) on Ryou. I wrote it for the Light and Dark challenge (same as my story 'Why do you haunt me so?', more info on the challenge there). The next chapter (this will just a be two shot probably) will be Ryou's view on his yami.  
The words, the structure of phrases and the length of them in comparison are all well considered and decided upon their meaning and...*blahblah* (my geeky part took over, I'll spare you of more, I just actually happen to be proud of this fic.)  
My goal was to write something really dark and psychotic and I think I did an okay job at it. Be warned no conversation, I'm a big fan of inner monologue. Also no Yaoi intended here but read into it as you want.  
Please R&R.  
Now as for shameless self promotion(leave out the spaces); http : Heart_of_the_ ?act=idx It's a rp board in its baby steps and we are still looking for a good Yami Bakura to create chaos, thiefship with me and abuse our poor little Ryou, amongst many other characters. Check it out if you please. You can also share fanart, fanfiction, cosplay stories etc there.


End file.
